Questy
Quest dla Brendama Wymagane przedmioty: 10 wool ball i 1 lucky medalion Nagroda: 550 $, 5000 exp Skąd wziąć przedmioty: leci to wszystko z Jynxa(?), Persiana(?) i Meowtha Gdzie: Brendan fuschia city Dodatkowa Informacja: Bardzo NIE opłacalny. Dlaczego? Gdyż potrzebne nam rzeczy jak np. lucky medalion mozna sprzedac za więcej niż wynosi nagroda. @up twoje ip zostanie namierzone oraz wysłana odpowiednia władza @up mam nadzieje ze to o tym kolesiu co ten zepsul to :) by Zjem Ci Poka To down tez poprawilem ,ale zeby bylo zabawniej tylko skreslilem ;) Poprawiłem Quest dla Brendama ;] by Yarkil Quest na box 1 Wymagane przedmioty: zgwalcony Zdexany gayardos i tentacruel oraz wydumlany Zlapany shellder Nagroda: box. 3 exp:? Skąd wziąć przedmioty: gwalcony Dexnac gayardosa i tentacruela i zlapac shelldera Gdzie: kapitan na gorze statku Mt. Moon Quest Wymagane przedmioty: brak Nagroda: 4150$, 55'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Brak przedmiotow, wystarczy porozmawiac z NPC Seymour Gdzie: Mt. Moon, gora miedzy Pewter i Cerulean Dokładny opis questa: http://www.pokemononline-pl.com/misje-f9/mt-moon-seymour-the-lost-clefairy-mapka-t408.htm Apple Bite Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Apple Bite Nagroda: 325$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Rattata, Raticate (między innymi, Rattata jest w kanałach Cerlean) Gdzie: Celadon, południe od Poke Center, NPC Julie. Dokładny opis questa: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/apple-bite-t331.htm Pot of Moss Bug Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Pot of Moss Bug Nagroda: 525$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Paras (wszystkie Bug-type pokemony) Gdzie: Cinnbiar City, na drugim piętrze muzeum, na północy miasta. Leaves Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 135 Leaves Nagroda: Przed 30 lvlem: 735$, 1.000 exp; Po 30 lvlu: Leaf stone, 1.000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Belsprout, Oddish, Gloom (większośc Grass-type pokemonów) Gdzie: Celadon City , północny-zachód mista, NPC Susy Churros Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 1 churros Nagroda: 50$ Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Churros można kupić w Pewter City. Gdzie: Cinnabar, południowy-zachód miasta. Police Quest Wymagane przedmioty: Brak Nagroda: 150$, 2'500 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Przedmiotów nie ma, wystarczy porozmawiać z NPC. Gdzie: NPC Officer Jenny w Virdian jest na prawo od poke center, tam zaczynamy questa, w Cerulean NPC znajduje się na zachodzie miasta. Po porozmawianiu z NPC w Cerulean, powrotem wracamy do NPC w Virdian. Pot of Lava quest Wymagane przedmioty: Pot of Lava (1) Nagroda: 85$, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Ponyta (wszystkie? Fire-type pokemony) Gdzie: Vermilion Fishing Quest Wymagane przedmioty: Brak Nagroda: 20 fishing – 40$, 40 fishing – 80$, 60 fishing – 120$ (?), 80 fishing – 160$, 100 fishing – Water Stone. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Przedmiotów nie ma, wystarczy osiągnąć kolejno parzyste dziesiątki fishingu (20, 40, 60, 80 i 100) Gdzie: Cerulean, NPC Guru, północno-wshodnia częśc miasta, na lewo od GYM’u Misty. Nail Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Nails Nagroda: 620$, 2'200 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Nidoran Male&Female oraz meowth i chyba persan ale pewny nie jestem Gdzie: NPC Susy, Celadon; (przed wykonaniem questa, musimy mieć ukończony Leaves Quest!) Mia’s sad Butterfree Wymagane przedmioty: 25 Bag of pollems Nagroda: 400$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Bellsprout, Oddish, Gloom (większość Grass-type pokemonów) Gdzie: Virdian, południowy-wschód miasta. Dokładny opis questa: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Officer’s Growlithe Wymagane przedmioty: 15 bones Nagroda: ? Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Cubone, Marowak Gdzie: Vermilion, południowy-wschód miasta, przy prawym wyjściu. Venom Stone Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 5 Bat wing, 5 Tooth, 5 Nail, 3 Mushrooms, 3 Furs, Nagroda: Przed 22 levlem - (?)$, 1'000 exp; Po 22 levelu - Venom Stone, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Bat Wing i Tooth - Zubat, Nail - Nidoran Mushroom - Paras Fur - Mankey Gdzie: Lavender Town, centrum miasta. Trade Quest (Gastly - Abra) Wymagane przedmioty: Gastly (pokemon) Delia Ketchum Quests Delia Ketchum Quest part 1 Wymagany LvL: 8 +DACC Wymagania: 1 Pan, 1 Rolling Pin, 1 Baking Tray - mozna kupic u NPC Max Miejsce: Pallet, NPC Delia Ketchum(hi-help-yes... Od Veridian w dół) Nagroda: 75$, 1.000 exp. Delia Ketchum Quest part 2 Wymagany LvL: 8 +DACC Wymagania: brak Miejsce: Pallet, NPC Delia Ketchum(hi-help-yes... Od Veridian w dół) Nagroda: 2.000 exp. Delia Ketchum Quest part 3 Wymagany LvL: 8 +DACC Wymagania: 1 Sushi - mozna kupic u NPC Sushi's Miejsce: Pallet, NPC Delia Ketchum(hi-help-yes... Od Veridian w dół) Nagroda: 225$, 3.000 exp. Mimey Teach Wymagane przedmioty: Pan, Rolling Pin, Baking Tray Nagroda: 75$, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Virdian, NPC Max, lub Celadon, NPC Max. Gdzie: Pallet Town Dokładny opis questu: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Message to Ash Wymagane przedmioty: Pan, Rolling Pin, Baking Tray(zeby kupic itema muszisz miec dacca) Nagroda: 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Brak przedmiotów, porozmawiać z Ashem w Collosseum, zachód od Virdian Gdzie: Pallet Town Dokładny opis questu: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Delia Shushi Wymagane przedmioty: Sushi Nagroda: 225$, 3'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Fushia, NPC Tabut lub Celadon, ostatnie piętro centrum handlowego Gdzie: Pallet Town Dokładny opis questu: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Bill the researcher Wymagane przedmioty: Delia Shushi quest Nagroda: 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Wystarczy pójść do Billa który jest w Cerulean na północy w latarni wziąć od niego wiadomość i zanieść ją doktorowi Oak'owi w Pallet Town Gdzie: Pallet Town Pokedex elements Wymagane przedmioty: Lecicie Na Morze I Lapiecie 2 Mewy Nagroda: 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Wystarczy miec 2 Mewy pójść do Profesora Oak'a i oddać mewy Gdzie: Pallet (nie edytujcie tego kurwa)